This invention relates generally to a device for organizing intravenous (IV) tubes in a trauma unit. Specifically, the present invention entails the use of individual, attachable elements having a track for releasably engaging one or more sections of tubing, each section of tubing representing a separate intravenous tube for a different source container, wherein the elements have a space for nonpermanent marking next to the track for identifying the medicine in the tubing, and the back portion of the element has a projection for engaging a C-clamp or similar mechanical support means.
The quick and accurate delivery of medicines and fluids to a patient is one of the most important aspects of trauma medical treatment. This delivery is typically via the use of a intravenous feed line which communicates various fluid from one or more solution bags or bottles to a hollow needle via a flexible tubing. The hollow needle is inserted into the patient's vein for the slow application of the therapeutic liquid. While this procedure is well known and normally operates without any complications, there are situations which make the monitoring of these fluids and their delivery very difficult.
In any hospital or other medical facility, the nursing staff is periodically relieved by the next shift. Since the nursing staff is responsible for monitoring the IV delivery, each new shift must become familiar quickly with the multitude of patients and the variety of IV drugs being administered. More importantly, in the case of an apparent adverse medicine reaction, the nursing staff or other medical personnel in the trauma unit must immediately be able to analyze the array of fluids administered to the patient. The ability to memorize each patients' array of medicines is impossible, given that a critical care nurse can have responsibility for dozens of different patients having intravenous attachments, each of them having anywhere from one to eight or more different IV drugs being administered. Currently, adhesive tape is added to the IV tube permitting the nurse to write information about the drug and its delivery. This means though that the nurse must adjust the often curled tape so that it can be read. As mentioned above, this arrangement is unsatisfactory if the nurse or other trauma unit personnel cannot identify the each of the respective tubes and their medicines quickly. If there is a variety of IV drugs being administered, their respective tubing often becomes entangled and confused. This entanglement may become life threatening if it takes the nurse time to identify which tube connects to which IV bottle. Even in the instances, where such delay is not life threatening to the patient, the quicker analysis and adjustment afforded by the present invention allows trauma nurses and other medical personnel to save time and thus focus more on patient care.
Another problem which may commonly occur is the problem of excess tubing. Health and safety guidelines for most hospitals currently prohibit intravenous tubes from touching the floor. In addition to the obvious risks of tripping both patients and personnel, the need to avoid touching the floor also is designed to lessen the danger of touch contamination.
In an attempt to clear away the confusion, a variety of inventions have been developed which try to keep the tubing orderly. One such approach is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,473, entitled "Plastic Container with Auxiliary Tube Retention Means" issued to Winchell on Jul. 10, 1979. This device wraps the IV tube around the bag/bottle to take up the slack.
Unfortunately, this arrangement does not assist in marking of the IV tube. Further, this arrangement can injure the patient when the patient rolls or moves; the IV tube cannot "give" or expand so the needle is pulled out of the patient.
Other approaches have attempted to secure the IV tube through the use a clamp or support type of mechanism. Examples of these approaches include: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,850, entitled Medical Flexible Tube Support" issued to Greenblatt on Sep. 22, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,477, entitled "Intravenous Tube Anchor" issued to Cutruzzula et al. on Feb. 22, 1977; and, U.S. Pat. No. Des 263,624, entitled "Adjustable Medical Tubing Support Frame or Similar Article" issued to Stenzler et al. on Mar. 30, 1982.
In all of these approaches, the tube is secured but the marking of the tubing is even more difficult since these devices are bulky and complex.
Another approach has called for securing the IV tube to the patient through the use of a bracelet. This approach is exemplified by: U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,933, entitled "Intravenous Device" issued to Speaker on Jun. 12, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. Des 290,041, entitled "Intravenous Tube Holder" issued to Scott on May 26, 1987; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,641, entitled "Catheter Support Device" issued to Jacobs on Aug. 9, 1983.
These devices focus upon preventing the IV needle from being pulled from the patient, in use, as the patient rolls, the pull on the tubing causes the IV bottle and support bracket to be pulled over. This is an even more dangerous situation than if the needle had been pulled out. More importantly, these devices to not facilitate the attachable addition of more intravenous tube elements, nor do they teach the easy identification of source solutions contained in various intravenous tubes. To the contrary, the placement of the tubes on a bracelet near the patient's wrist could complicate identification and removal of a particular tube under emergency conditions (e.g., a patient seizure could make analysis of drug identifications on a wrist bracelet virtually impossible).
In addition, a variety of devices have been designed to more securely affix the IV bottle. These include: U.S. Pat. No. Des 265,508, entitled "Combined Bottle Neck Clamp and Tube Holder" issued to Rusteberg on Jul. 20, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. Des 269,121, entitled "Retractable IV Container Holder" issued to Pollard on May 24, 1983.
The basic structure of these patents result in the IV tubing being even less flexible since the tubing is more securely fastened to the IV bottle and support. These references, however, are not focused upon the easy engagement, disengagement, or identification of multiple intravenous tubes in a trauma setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,246 (Scott) employs a clip having an open face for identifying medicines being administered. Unfortunately, the preferred embodiment of this reference calls for a throughput for the intravenous tube and a plurality of clips for gathering excess tubing. The throughput hole defined in this reference is not conducive to easy remove or set up (as would be required in a trauma unit, and the multiple clips for each intravenous tube causes a bunching of tubes (and therefore a increased risk of mishandling) at the clip point. Also, this reference fails to provide identification of the medicines on the same side or face as the tubing, thus complicating the process of analyzing and removing tubes during the trauma treatment process. Finally, this reference has no ability to engage a mechanical support to limit entanglement and disorganization of the tubing during treatment or movement.
In short, none of the prior art, either alone or in combination, provides an intravenous tube holder for use in a trauma unit which can alternatively allow for the retention of multiple intravenous tubes and facilitates the quick and easy identification of the fluids in each respective tube.